


Side Effects May Include

by Serpenscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Invisibility, M/M, No Lube, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpenscript/pseuds/Serpenscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being poisoned during the war, Neville has trouble breathing without pain and coughing. Severus attempts to brew a cure, but there are....interesting side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects May Include

  
He knows something is different from the moment the shower curtain moves aside - and no one is standing there.

"Something went wrong with your potion," an oddly flat and disembodied voice says, from next to the curtain. "I _told_ you that using demiguise hair wasn't a good idea."

"You are an _imbecile_ in potions," Severus retorts, his tone implying that he would never, in a million years, consider any of Neville's advice in brewing. "Does it at least help? Any improvements?" A splash tells him that Neville has joined him in the shower, standing behind him; Severus blocks most of the water with his body, so he can't tell where his lover is from the diverted spray. He can see, though, when Neville picks up a bar of soap; it looks like it's floating.

"It does, but it, uh....has another side effect you should probably know about. My lungs don't hurt at all - I can take deep breaths without coughing, it's incredible. But - well."

A warm damp body presses up against him, and Severus can immediately detect what Neville means. A _very_ hard erection is nudging against his backside, almost feverishly hot, and almost instinctively he widens his stance in invitation. "Ah. I see," he says lamely.

Neville snorts. "No, I don't think you 'see', considering _I_ can't even see me right now. Within a few moments of taking the potion, Sev, I could breathe normally again....but then a moment later I was so hard and desperate I could barely stand wearing clothing. I tried wanking, but..."

"Mmmm. But what?" Severus asks, trying to ignore the way his lover is beginning to rub against him, that hard prick sliding teasingly along the cleft of his arse.

"But orgasm didn't ease it," Neville says breathlessly. "I wanked and wanked, and I was _still_ hard, couldn't stop thinking about you. Fucking you, feeling you, being _in_ you - I need you, Sev -"

Severus groans. "We should see if I can make an antidote," he says, but he arches his back and reaches around to guide his lover's cock to his entrance.

"Oh. Oh _please_ ," Neville gasps. "Don't tease me - I haven't prepared you, or - or lube or anything -"

"Do it," Severus growls. He's older, he'll be sore afterwards - but he's not so old he can't enjoy a good rough fucking. And it _does_ hurt at first - Neville doesn't have the ability to hold back after that, and breeches him with one hard thrust. Heat sears up his spine and his breathing catches - he has to squeeze his eyes closed for a moment and _make_ himself relax after the first reflective clench, and Neville thrusts again, caught up in blind need.

But it's - perfect, and once the sharp pain of rough penetration eases Severus responds readily. It only takes a brief touch of his hand on his own cock to arouse himself to full hardness, and when he angles his hips and arches his back, his lover's hard, wild thrusting rubs against his prostate in just the right way. Pain and pleasure meld and build, and when Neville thrusts again, he rocks back to meet it with a grunt. The friction chafes a little, with only water for lubricant, but he savors the burn and savors the intense fullness and the aching emptiness when Neville's cock withdraws - and the pleasure that sizzles up to his skull and down to his toes when it slams back into him.

"Harder," he gasps, "make me feel it harder - fuck me _raw_ , dammit -"

He cries out in pleasure when Neville obeys, hands calloused from gardening gripping his hips and jerking him back sharply to meet each battering snap of his lover's hips. "Fuck - ngh - bloody _buggering_ fuck - ah - like that, there - fucking _Merlin_ -"

He babbles and swears because Neville likes to hear the way his cultured erudite vocabulary dissolves into fragments and cursing when he fucks, some of the rough English accent of his childhood appearing. "Ah - ah _fuck_ , fuck'n _balls_ , hard, oh - bugger me _blind_ , I'm going to - to come -"

He should have better control - he's twice his lover's age, after all - but Neville is normally a gentle and considerate lover, and he can't remember the last time he was fucked so wildly, so roughly. His arse protests painfully when he clenches strongly around Neville's cock, but he loves the way it makes his lover snarl and grind against him, and he ignores the way his forehead bangs against the wall of the shower as Neville moves. The discomfort only makes the pleasure more intense, more mindless. He whimpers when a soapy hand creeps around his hip - and wraps around his cock, a calloused thumb rubbing over the glans.

" _Mine_ ," Neville growls, in a low rumble that Severus can feel through his chest. " _Mine_ to love, mine to fuck, mine to - to protect - _ngh_ \- come for me - Sev -"

The possessiveness in Neville's voice, mixed with tenderness and raw need, makes Severus go weak; the growl combined with the way Neville expertly - if roughly - works his cock, tips him over the edge. It's over in a blinding crest of pleasure, and Neville's arms hold him up as he screams and arches and shakes violently with the force of his orgasm. It seems to last almost for forever, and when he finally sags, he realises Neville is growling and snarling, supporting him with one arm and trying to brace with the other.

It takes a moment to find his balance again, but then he's upright on his own, bracing himself against the shower wall again, feet locked as best he can and blocked by the shower walls. "Take me, lover," he says raggedly, gasping for breath, dizzy with the sparks still flickering behind his eyes and his toes still tingling. "Take me hard and fast, let me feel you come -"

Neville's hands again grasp his hips - bruisingly tight - but it only takes a few more hard breath-taking thrusts before he stiffens and groans, low and deliciously ragged, and Severus can feel his lover's prick pulse and twitch inside him. 

He wiggles his toes contentedly as Neville slumps over him, and thinks that perhaps adding the emulsion of  _Myristica fragrans M., Phoenix dactylifera M._ , and _Crocus sativus M._ to the potion was a _very_ good idea, even if it had only been intended to boost the blood flow to his lungs and vital organs. He'd very much underestimated the effect it would have on Neville's libido, and he'd have to be careful about using it again - but use it again he would, for certain.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Neville asks hoarsely, after a moment - though he makes no attempt to move, content to let Severus bear his weight.

"Mmm. I'll be sore tomorrow, but I rather think I'll enjoy it. It's been a long time since I've had such wild sex." Experimentally he clenches - it aches sharply, but the hiss of breath from Neville is worth it, and he smirks to himself. "I daresay my back will protest more than my arse - you're getting heavy, and if you're going to lay on top of me, I'd rather it be on a soft bed rather than the hard tile of the shower."

"Oh! Of course!"

Severus winces a little when Neville stands and pulls away, his cock slipping from his body. He feels unpleasantly empty after feeling so full. But he turns to face his lover, so he can rinse the semen from his arse and thighs - and laughs, unable to help himself. The invisibility had worn off some time during their fucking, but there's another side effect.

"It appears the demiguise hair had another side effect," he wheezes. "You're - you're _silver_." Head to toe, Neville resembles a statue in gleaming mirror-polished silver. Like a Greek warrior, Severus thinks; war and hard work have chiselled Neville's childhood baby fat away into muscle and solid lines. And the large heavy cock only just beginning to soften only enhances the image of a virile warrior.

"What?" Neville blinks at him stupidly for a moment, still buzzed from his orgasm, then looks down at himself. "Aw, dammit, Sev, _everyone_ is going to laugh at me tomorrow if I'm still silver," he whines.

Severus lets himself smirk as he shuts off the water and reaches for a towel. "Well," he purrs, "sex seemed to cure the invisibility....perhaps a second round will cure the silver?"

  
  


  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Random.org decided this piece!
> 
> Pairing: Severus/Neville  
> Prompt: soap, invisible
> 
> Crocus sativus L. (saffron), Myristica fragrans (nutmeg) and Phoenix dactylifera (date palm) are used in traditional medicines as aphrodesiacs. The added 'M' denotes that the versions Severus uses are magical variants....you won't get the the same effects if you try it at home, so please don't! ;)


End file.
